


The Agony of Defeat

by ficwriter65



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forced Incest, Rape, Royalty, Spoils of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter65/pseuds/ficwriter65
Summary: A Princess pays the price as her Father loses the War.





	The Agony of Defeat

King Leopold and Queen Anastasia huddled for safety in the cellar in the lower level of the Palace, along with their 19 y/o daughter, Princess Marina.  The attack from the heathens had been brewing for months.  The group was hired by the king who ruled the adjacent country.  The two kingdoms had warred for many years and finally, King Joseph had the advantage.  Now, their capital city was burning and their troops were defeated.  Leopold could only hope they were not discovered.  His Kings Guard was murdered when the group stormed the castle.  The King hoped he would find the ability to escape.  He heard numerous voices creeping near them.  Marina huddled against her mother trembling in fear.  The King felt helpless, he did not even have a sword to defend his family.

He felt foolish.  His council had advised to surrender and to abdicate his throne, but he had refused.  His family had ruled these lands for centuries and he was not going to allow a brute of a King to rule over his lands and people. 

Suddenly the door opened.  The girls screamed as they were dragged from the space by large, brutish foul smelling men.  The King was pulled out as well.  They were all brought to the throne room where King Joseph now sat as the victor in the War.

King Leopold tried to contain his composure as he was pushed to his knees in front of his own throne.  A sword was placed against his neck as the victorious King smirked as he looked upon his defeated foe.  “It is but a mere formality, but I would like to hear your words of surrender.”

He could hear some cries in the crowd that was gathered in the large space.  The intruders had brought some of the townspeople and nobles that they had spared into the castle to watch their protector’s failure.  Along with them, scores of those loyal to the new King joined to watch the final humiliation of the deposed ruler. 

“I’m waiting.”  King Joseph continued.

“Never.”  Leopold replied and then cried out when he was whipped in the face with the butt of a sword.  He fell to the ground and groaned as two men forced him back upright.  “You can kill me, but I will never say the words.”

Joseph chuckled.  “You are a fool.”  He turned to one of the brutes.  “You may take the former queen to the men.  Do what you will with her.”

The large man smiled as he walked over to the frightened middle aged woman who was clutching her daughter to her.  They screamed as she was grabbed and carried out of the room.

“NO!!!”  Leopold attempted to go after his wife, but was slapped and once again fell to the ground.

“That is your doing, you stubborn man.”  He paused.  “Such simple words that you cannot say to save your wife.”

Leopold stayed silent.  He knew his official surrender would not change their fate.  He had too much pride to give in.  He had to preserve the dignity of his family house and he would not surrender.

“Perhaps you will say the words to save the life of your daughter.”

Leopold trembled in anger as he watched Joseph leer at his only daughter.  He knew the fate he had given to his wife.  He could not bear that occurring to his daughter as well.

“If I surrender, you will give her safe passage to another land.”

Joseph contemplated the offer.  “You are in no position to make demands.”

“Please…I beg of you.  She is an innocent.  She has done nothing wrong.”

The victor King thought for a time.  “Very well.  Come.”

Two men dragged the defeated man closer to the throne.

“And loudly.  So everyone can hear.”  Joseph was buzzing with excitement.  Finally, he had accomplished what his father and grandfather never did in their lifetimes.  He conquered the one land that his people had desired for centuries.

“I, King Leopold of Arana, do hereby surrender the Throne and all its Lands to King Joseph of Corona.”  The defeated man sighed as a small sob released from him.  He was now truly broken.  But, his daughter would be safe.

Joseph smiled triumphantly as he motioned to one of the men.  Leopold was carried to a chair and pushed into it.  He was secured by the arms and legs.  A gag was placed in his mouth as well.  His eyes widened as he tried to speak around the gag.  Joseph stood and walked down from the raised platform holding the throne.  He walked over to Leopold and smacked the man’s face, causing the Aranians to gasp in horror.  “I wonder what we will do you with you.  Hmm?  I cannot wait to find out.”  He laughed in the meantime.  “What shall we do with her?”  He slowly made his way over to Marina who was easily trapped between two large men, tears falling down her young face, still trying to process what was happening.  “Isn’t she a pretty little thing?”  Joseph ran his hand down her face and she tried to turn away in disgust.  Leopold tried to break free from his bonds, shouting behind the gag.  Joseph returned to the throne and sat down.  “Bring her to me.”

“No!!!”  She sobbed as one of the men easily dragged her and threw her in front of the king.  Another two flanking the throne stepped forward as Marina’s big brown eyes widened at the size of the men. 

“You know.”  Joseph began.  “I grew up with stories of the brutality of Arana in its conquests: going into our villages...raping and pillaging...fighting my uncles…kidnapping one of my Aunts.  She was raped and then murdered in the public square.”  He shook his head.  “Brutal.”  He stared at the Princess.  “Tit for tat, I believe the term is.”  He motioned his head.  One of the men stepped up and used a sharp knife to divest the girl of her clothing.   Her head was down as she stood there sobbing facing the King.  He hardened as he saw her perky small breasts and her bare pussy.  “Turn around.  Show the hall what defeat looks like.”  He stood.  “Behold people of Arana!  Your King has failed you!  He has failed his family!  You are defeated.  Swear allegiance to me and you will be spared.  If not, share the fate of your royal family.”  He took his seat again.  “Come.”  He patted his lap.  She walked like a newborn colt towards him.  Her legs felt like lead as she was filled with fear.  He made her straddle him.  She kept her head down as her tears fell onto his fine clothes.  He lifted up her chin.  “You are a pretty one, aren’t you?”  He fondled her breasts and she gasped at the caress.  “And responsive too.  Umm.  Interesting.”  He placed his finger inside her vagina.  And untouched too.”  He tilted his head as he looked at her, voice dripping with mock sympathy.  “And which prince were you to wed ?  Such a shame.”  He laughed.  He maneuvered her around so she was facing the crowd.  “Behold the royal pussy!”  He joked as he lifted her legs up, exposing her to the entire hall.  No one said a word and all they could hear were her cries and the muffled screams of her father.

As much as he wanted to defile her himself, the King had standards and did not participate in public fuckings.  Plus, he preferred grabbing some town girls and turning them into sex slaves and servants.  Royal wenches complained and cried for their daddies and were too much work.  No, he wanted to worsen the humiliation for her and her people.  Plus, his men deserved a reward.  While his Kings guard were out in the town and the countryside, his hired brutes were with him in the city.  They accomplished the hardest tasks, therefore, deserved the greater reward.

He met the eye of his man to the right who smiled and bowed to his leader.  A few men brought a table and chair to the center of the room.  Marina was picked up and was screaming as she placed on the table.  She was slammed onto her front so she was facing the entire hall.  She could feel one of the men behind her.  “Please, no!  Stop!  Mercy!!  Please!!!”  She begged as she felt something fleshy behind her.  It was at her entrance and with no warning, it plowed through her maidenhead and she screamed at the pain and force of it. 

“Fuck!”  The brute moaned as he pushed in and out of the tightness; her little body moving with each thrust.  She was screaming; the pain not letting up as she felt the large flesh scrape her walls.  He came inside of her with a wail.  When he pulled out, he proudly showed the crowd his blood tinged monster of a cock.  The princess lay crying, her cheek against the hard, cold wood.  Another guard stepped up and entered her pussy.  She cried out again as this man was as brutal as the first. 

When he was done, another flipped her to her back and pushed into her cum soaked channel.  Three more men fucked her hard and she could only sob as she lay against the table with no strength left. 

One of the men dragged the Princess over to her father.  His face was covered in tears as he watched the men defile his precious child.  One of the brutes pushed her to her knees.  He cut the breeches off her father and he grasped the King’s soft cock causing him to cry out.  He stroked the unwilling man for a time and his body could not resist the stimulation.  He grasped Princess Marina’s head and he brought her mouth towards her father’s cock.  She tried to fight him but to no avail.  She could only cry as she was shoved onto his hard leaking cock.  The brute behind her forced her to take the entire length inside her warm mouth.  Leoplod’s screams were muffled behind his gag as tears of horror and shame rolled from his eyes.  He looked up into the heavens to save them from this ultimate humiliation.  The girl gagged and choked as the brute did not given her time to adjust.  He picked her up and then lowered her pussy onto her father’s cock.  She screamed as she couldn’t control what was happening.  Two men lifted her body up and down on his cock.  Leopold couldn’t fight against the tight pussy on him.  And finally, with great anguish, he arched as his seed shot inside her.  The men lifted her off, shock overwhelming her.  Her father’s cum mixed with others poured down her legs.  Leopold screamed over and over again; his head shaking back and forth.

King Joseph motioned to his executioner who walked up to Leopold.  His throat was cut and his body slumped over in his restraints as he bled to death.

Marina screamed as she saw the fate of her father.  She begged for them to kill her too.  The King smiled.  He clapped three times and suddenly music started playing in the hall.  Maids and attendants brought out tables and started filling the tops with mead, fruits and meats.  His guards carried away the dead King.   He sat back and enjoyed the show.

The End


End file.
